Cellular telephone antennas known in the art may be either integrally designed and built as a part of the telephone unit, or they may be modular and interchangeable. Modular antennas are advantageous in that they allow a variety of standard antenna types, with different features and specifications, to be attached to various types of telephones.
Modular antennas known in the art are generally fixed to the telephone by means of a threaded stud at the base of the antenna, which mates with a corresponding receptacle in the telephone case. Mating the threaded antenna assembly with the case is difficult to perform using automated assembly, however, and therefore adds to the cost of the antenna.